Dusk to Dawn
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: Post New Moon. Bella and Edward deal with Jacob, Victoria, the issue of Bella's transformation, and...whatever else I decide to throw in. Currently stalled.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dusk to Dawn (1/?)  
Rating: PG for now.  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Characters/Pairings: Edward/Bella, all characters  
Summary: Post-New Moon. Bella and Edward deal with Jacob, Victoria, the issue of Bella's transformation, and...whatever else I decide to throw in.  
Disclaimer: The whole fabulous world of Forks, WA belongs to Stephenie Meyer and whoever she sells it to. I, unfortunately, am not one of them; just taking it out for a test drive.

**Dusk to Dawn**

"Wake up, Bella," a familiar voice whispered in my ear, and I cracked my eyes open to the sight of a painfully beautiful face smiling down at me. Blinking, I realized it was still dark.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"I'm going hunting with Alice," he said, stroking my cheek fondly with a cool thumb. "It's been awhile, and Victoria's backed into Canada. It's the safest time for me to be away from you."

I felt my heart sink with disappointment as it did every time Edward went away. "How long?"

"Just a day," he said, grinning as he registered my unhappiness, and I was irked that he took such pleasure in it. "I promise. I'll be back before you can even miss me. Everyone else will still be here, and I'll have them check in on you from time to time." He brushed my currently unruly hair back from my forehead. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll miss you, too."

"If you turned me, you could take me with you," I pointed out innocently.

"I told you I'd turn you if you'd marry me," he reminded me, his now dark eyes glinting as he grinned.

I was tempted to poke him, even if it would do nothing. "Do you _really_ want to marry me, or are you just pushing this because you think I won't agree?"

"Well, if we're going to be together forever, we may as well get married."

I scowled. "You're avoiding the question. You still haven't said you _want_ to be with me forever. I mean, if you don't…you should just tell me."

His fingers brushed my cheek one more as his gaze turned somber. "I do, Bella. I just wish you didn't have to become like me for that to happen."

"There's nothing wrong with you," I argued. "And I don't know why you're fighting this so hard; it's going to happen, whether you're willing to do it or not."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "We'll talk about it when I get back. Alice is waiting for me."

"All right," I said reluctantly, frustrated to again be refused what I wanted and unwilling to part with Edward again.

He held my face still as he leaned in to kiss me. As usual, I was overwhelmed by the feel and scent of him – smooth for all his hardness, and unbearably sweet.

"I'll be back soon," he said, and in a blur he was out the window.

I slumped back against my pillows, contemplating the idea of feigning an illness and whiling away the time until Edward returned in bed, hopefully sleeping through most of it, but I knew Edward wouldn't approve, and Charlie would worry more than he already did, so when dim light seeped in through the window, I forced myself to get out of bed.

I dressed slowly, then went to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and pull back my hair. I ate a lonely bowl of cereal – Edward was usually with me for breakfast these days, since Charlie often left before then – and then climbed into my monstrous old truck to drive to school.

I felt rather bad for my truck. It didn't see much action these days, since Edward usually drove me to and from school, unbeknownst to Charlie. I hoped he wouldn't start checking the mileage on it.

The school day was extremely boring. Because he was in most my classes, his empty seat was a constant reminder that I wouldn't see him again today. With Alice and Edward gone, Jasper had stayed home as well, so at lunch I sat with Angela Weber at the end of our old table, somewhat estranged from the others, many of whom were still loathe to acknowledge my existence, especially since the Cullens had come back and I'd become more engrained with them than ever.

Even finishing my last class wasn't the relief it usually was, knowing Edward wouldn't be there to greet me afterward. I climbed wearily into my truck and took my time getting home.

The empty driveway was especially depressing. No stupid, shiny silver Volvo. No irritatingly stubborn vampires.

I was halfway to the porch and getting spattered with the day's third rain shower when a rustling in the trees stopped me in my tracks. It couldn't be Victoria…could it? I'd never stopped to calculate Edward's mileage, but I didn't think even he could get to Canada and back _that_ quickly.

The next rustle sent my heart pounding for an entirely different reason – because it was accompanied by a giant wolf stepping through the greenery and transforming with a shudder into a tall, black-haired boy – Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out, which wasn't exactly what I'd been planning to say when I finally saw him again. It had been a few months since he'd brought my motorcycle to Charlie, effectively ruining my life in the meantime and taking away a little more of my time with Edward. I hadn't heard a word from him since, and I hadn't made up my mind whether I was willing to speak to him yet, either.

"He's not with you today," Jacob said, and it sounded more like an evasion than an answer. "Has he left you again?"

His words were like a blow to the gut, and I stepped back a pace, still surprised by his hostility. "No," I said, trying to sound confident. "And he's not going to."

Jacob made a non-committal noise and stepped closer. "I came to make sure you were safe, since he's left you unprotected," Jacob said, scowling.

I was about to retort when a familiar voice did it for me – not the voice that made my heart leap into my throat, not the voice that could make me feel safe in an instant, but welcome just the same.

"He hasn't left her unprotected," said Emmett, stepping out of the trees, followed by Jasper. Even though I wasn't afraid of Jacob, I was relieved to see them, relieved not to be alone with the boy that had once been my best friend as was now completely hostile to me.

As Jasper smiled at me in greeting, a feeling of calm spread through me, and I smiled back in thanks. He winked, and he and Emmett moved to either side of me.

"Thanks, Jacob, really," I said, hoping he'd hear my sincerity, "but I'm safe."

"Safe?" he snorted. "You'll never be safe with a bunch of –"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," I warned him. "I wish you would see reason. They were human once, too – just like you. It's not their _fault_ they have to drink blood, and it doesn't make them evil anymore than you turning into a wolf makes _you_ evil."

"That doesn't mean they aren't dangerous," Jacob said in a voice so low and angry that it was nearly a growl.

I sighed, feeling defeated. "And you aren't dangerous, Jacob? Should I stay away from you, too?"

He looked stricken, vulnerable, and I knew that now, at least, he was listening, so I pressed on in spite of my guilt. "He loves me, Jacob. I have faith in that."

Jasper and Emmett were now both looking turned away, trying to give us some privacy, although they would have heard the conversation even if they were a hundred yards away.

"I love you," Jacob said in what was almost a petulant tone, and I knew what he really meant was, _why him and not me?_

I sighed. "I know, Jacob, and I love you, too…but not in the same way I love Edward. I wish…I wish I didn't have to hurt you. But I can't live without him…I was so empty inside when he was gone. Please, please don't make me choose…I want to be your friend, Jacob."

"Bella…I can't. I can't watch you with him and I can't just ignore what he _is_. I'm sorry."

I felt tears stinging my eyes. "Then I guess that's it, then."

Jacob nodded, head down. "Goodbye, Bella."

And then he walked away.

I stood in shock for a moment, watching him retreat swiftly into the trees and then out of sight. I couldn't believe what had just happened. After everything we'd been through, how could he just throw our friendship away?

My expression must have been grave indeed because Jasper actually touched me, placing a hand on my shoulder – something he normally avoided at all cost. A wave of warmth and peace spread through me, similar to the way I felt whenever I was near Edward, but not nearly as powerful. I smiled weakly.

"Why don't you come back to the house with us for awhile?" Emmett suggested. "Esme has been dying to see you again. She's practically adopted you as a member of the family – at least, she worries over you like one of us."

Just the thought of Esme's motherly nature was a comfort. "That sounds nice."

"All right, then," Emmett said, advancing. "Prepare for a run."

With that brief warning, he slung me over his shoulder and he and Jasper took off at a run. I closed my eyes, having learned by now that watching was a one-way ticket to motion sickness. Emmett was louder than Edward, his feet thumping against the ground under his weight.

Almost as soon as it began, it was over, and Emmett set me down on my feet on the massive porch of their equally massive house. He grinned and held open the door for me. "Ladies first."

I walked inside, feeling immediately comforted by the bright, spacious front room with its comfortable furniture, the large fireplace, and Edward's grand piano. Esme came down the stairs almost immediately, having sensed our arrival. She offered me a wide smile.

"Bella!" As she approached, her smile faded. "Oh, Bella, dear, what's the matter?"

I chuckled dryly. "I'm terribly transparent, aren't I?"

"Less transparent than the rest of us," she said, thinking, as I was, of Edward's mind-reading abilities – a talent that applied to everyone but me. "Come, let's have a chat."

She led me over to a comfortable sofa with fat, squashy cushions. I saw Emmett and Jasper go up the stairs in a flash.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

Esme made an irresistible confidant. I found myself telling her everything, from how I'd felt when Edward left to my reasons for going to Jacob, to finding out Jacob was a werewolf and up to the present. She listened patiently, interrupting only to comfort or soothe, and when I was done, it felt as though I'd been released from every burden I'd been carrying for the past year.

"To be quite honest, Bella," Esme said, "I was very disappointed in Edward when he made the decision to leave. A love of such magnitude should never be wasted or taken for granted. And I may be a little biased, but I think you two were meant for each other…I think you made the only choice you could today."

I smiled. "I know I did. I'd just hoped I wouldn't have to make a choice at all." I glanced out the window and started. "I need to go. Charlie will be home soon."

"What if I call Charlie and ask his permission for you to stay over for dinner? You could stay until Alice and Edward get back." She paused. "Although, you might get hungry. We don't actually have any food."

I had to laugh at that. "That's all right; I'm not hungry. I would love to stay, though."

Esme went to make the call, and I looked longingly at the door, hoping for Edward's return. The talk with Esme had worked wonders, but only when I could be with Edward again would I truly be able to heal.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

The disclaimer from Chapter 1 still applies.

**Chapter Two**

I was surprised when the next voice to say my name was not Esme's, but Rosalie's. I looked up to see the super-model-beautiful blonde looking tentatively at me.

"I was hoping…we could talk," she said, sitting down in a chair next to the sofa.

"Sure," I said, surprised. Rosalie had never approached me before, and even though we'd come to a better understanding as of late, our relationship wasn't exactly friendly.

"I want to apologize," she said, "for being so…unwelcoming. I was being defensive, and overprotective. Edward's been my brother for so long now…I was scared to see him find someone, and someone who might expose us at that. I didn't want to see anyone in this family get hurt. But you've made Edward so happy…he's been a different person since he met you, a better person – and I would hate for him to lose that again. He was barely functional when we left…I've never seen him like that before. So…I'd like to see you stick around."

"Thank you," I said, my throat tight.

"I hope you understand, too, why I voted against changing you, Bella. I wouldn't mind you joining our family, not if it would make Edward happy, but I don't think you understand the ramifications."

I tensed. "Do you wish Carlisle hadn't changed you?"

"No," she answered seriously, "but I was dying. He gave me a second chance. But if I had been able, I would have liked to live a human life…there are so many things I've never been able to do, because of what I am. If I were in your shoes, if I had been given the choice…I would have refused."

I nodded, having been over the same arguments in my head a thousand times – and it always came back to the same end: Edward.

"What about Emmett?" I asked.

"What about him?" she looked wary of me again, and I felt bad, but pressed on.

"Have you ever regretted having him changed?"

"No," Rosalie said softly. "No, of course not. But he was like me. His human life was ending."

"That's the thing, though," I said, trying to make her understand my view. "Human lives end. I'm going to grow old. I will die, sooner or later – although sooner is probably more likely, knowing me – and that will be long before any of your lives end. And even if I can somehow be with him for the time I do have, it's never going to be enough. To have to be so _careful_ all the time…."

I met Rosalie's eyes again, and she was looking at me sympathetically now. "But what about your family, your friends? What about a career and children? Can you give all that up?"

"I learned the hard way that none of it matters without him. If it means being with him, then, yes. I'd give it all up in a heartbeat."

"Then I suppose there's nothing left to say." Rosalie offered me a half-smile.

"No…I guess not."

"Don't worry too much, Bella," Rosalie said, standing swiftly and gracefully, her long blonde hair swinging in a way that made me feel suddenly insecure. To be that beautiful…. "I'm not always the most stubborn one in the house," she added with a smirk, "but Carlisle never goes back on his word."

I smiled. "Thanks, Rosalie."

"And you can call me Rose, if you like," she said, already on the stairs, and then she was gone.

I returned my gaze to the door, waiting. Esme came back in and sat beside me.

"Charlie said it was alright," she told me.

"Thank you." We remained silent for some time, the light dimming gradually as the sun set, and finally, I heard the quiet sound of wheels and an engine approaching the house, and my spirit lifted as the front door opened and first Alice, then Edward walked in.

His eyes fixed on me instantly, surprised, and he was at my side before I could stand up.

"Did something happen?" he asked, kneeling next to me. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I assured him, trying to calm some of the alarm that darkened his golden eyes. "Jasper and Emmett invited me here after –" I cut off abruptly, knowing Edward would inevitably learn about Jacob's visit, but still reluctant to tell him.

"After what?" he asked, intently, concerned, and I could not lie to that face.

"Jacob came to see me," I told him, and he stiffened in an automatic reaction.

"Did he try to hurt you?" he growled.

I scowled. "No! He…he came to see if I was safe. And we talked some, and…then he said he couldn't be friends with me as long as I was with you, and I chose you…so…I…I guess it's over."

I felt the tears I'd been holding back all afternoon sliding down my face. Edward's expression softened, erasing the anger he'd shown at the mere mention of Jacob.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said. "It's not fair."

I had a feeling he was talking about more than Jacob, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "It's not your fault, Edward."

I noticed Esme and Alice had gone, giving us some privacy. Edward's eyes met mine, full of sadness as they always were when we had discussions like these. "I can't help thinking you would be better off without me."

"Edward," I sighed, leaning in to touch my forehead to his, "I wasn't _me_ when you were gone, and I certainly wasn't ever happy…not truly. Maybe for fleeting moments…but even then, I knew it was incomplete because you weren't there. You know what that's like, don't you?"

He smiled sadly. "Too well."

"And even before I knew you," I continued, placing a hand on his cool cheek, "I never quite fit anywhere…not in Forks, not in Phoenix. I was never like everyone else…never on the same frequency. Being with you is the only time I've ever felt like I belonged somewhere."

"That doesn't mean you don't belong anywhere else," he insisted, but softly, not very forcefully.

"I don't think you really believe that," I said. "And I certainly don't. Don't you see? Nothing, no one is ever going to compare to this, to you. I can't go back to a normal, human life after all this."

Edward sighed. "But the life of a vampire? Can you really accept that? And I don't just mean the lifestyle – can you give up your friends, your family?"

I snorted. "Friends? I only had one real friend, and he's given up on me now anyway… And Renee, and Charlie…well, we've already parted ways, really. My mother has a new life now, one that doesn't really include me anymore, and Charlie's resilient, and he's used to being alone. He'll manage without me. I was going to go off to college anyway, to start my own life. I know it's not the same, but I can live with it. They just don't matter as much as you. That's all there is to it."

"They'll either have to believe you're dead or that you just don't want to see them anymore, Bella. Can you live with that?"

"I know they'll be okay," I said. "And they'd want me to be happy."

Edward shook his head at me, smiling slightly. "I'll never change your mind, will I?"

I grinned back. "No. So you should really just be grateful for your good luck and accept that you're stuck with me forever."

Edward laughed. "I guess that is good luck for me."

"And me," I said, as he moved to sit beside me, lifting me into his lap effortlessly.

"I still want you to marry me first," he whispered, close to my ear and so softly I could barely hear him.

"Why?" I asked, shivering as he breathed against my neck.

"Because, you should have a real wedding, a human wedding, with your father there to give you away and your mother there to…I don't know, panic. Whatever mothers do at weddings."

I laughed. "I don't know, but panic is what Renee would do."

He chuckled, stroking my arm with one finger, but that simple touch sent shudders down my spine.

"Bella, I know you're afraid of what your parents will think…but I want this for me, too…I need to know you're certain," he said, and then he added so softly that I almost missed it, "I need to know you'll never hate me."

"Edward!" I chastised. "Why would I hate you?"

He sighed and shifted me, so that my back was to him, pressed into his solid chest. "For changing you, should you regret it."

"Edward," I said again, more gently, "I could never hate you. Being with you…that's the one thing I could never regret. Never."

He tightened his arms around me and pressed his face against my neck. My heart thumped erratically and I tried to stifle it, to keep him there. "How can you be sure?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" I countered. "Do you think you'll stop loving me one day?"

"No," he said firmly. "Never."

"Then why do you think I'm any less sure about you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Because I'm older and wiser. And unlike you, I know what you're getting yourself into."

I scowled. "That's not fair. I may be young, but I've never been stupid. I can comprehend the consequences of my actions – and I know what the consequence of being without you is, and it's worse than anything else."

"Worse than hurting your family?" he questioned, trying to force me to give.

"Yes," I said. "If you need proof, then, fine, I'll marry you first."

I felt his grin against my neck. "You will?"

"Yes." I turned to glare at him. "But _you're_ going to ask Charlie's permission. At least let him think he has _some_ control over the situation.

"All right, I can do that," he laughed, taking my hands in his. He stroked the fourth finger of my left hand with his thumb. "We need to get you a ring."

"You don't have to," I said, although my heart thrilled at the idea of having such a symbol of our relationship on my hand for the world to see, to understand that we were more than just teenagers in some adolescent farce of a relationship.

"I told you, this was going to be a proper, human wedding. What kind of engagement would this be if I didn't get you a ring?"

I couldn't help smiling. "Nothing too extravagant, please – the last thing I need is my mother thinking you've bribed me into marrying you."

He snickered. "As if you could be bought. You're as stubborn as Rosalie when you set your mind to it."

"Oh, that reminds me," I said, turning in his arms, "Rosalie and I had a talk before you got back."

"You did?" he raised one eyebrow in a perfect arch.

"I think we finally understand each other," I told him, smiling at the memory. "She, at least, seems okay with my being changed now."

Edward gave me a dry look. "I've agreed, haven't I?"

"Reluctantly," I pouted.

"For your sake, not mine."

"I never had a problem with it!" I shook my head. "I think _you're_ the absurd one."

He simply shook his head at me and glanced out the window. The sun was almost set now.

"I should take you home. Charlie will be worried."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dusk to Dawn (3/?)  
Rating: PG for now.  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Characters/Pairings: Edward/Bella, all characters  
Summary: Post-New Moon. Bella and Edward deal with Jacob, Victoria, the issue of Bella's transformation, and...whatever else I decide to throw in.  
Disclaimer: The whole fabulous world of Forks, WA belongs to Stephenie Meyer and whoever she sells it to. I, unfortunately, am not one of them; just taking it out for a test drive.

* * *

Edward took me home in the Volvo, more for Charlie's benefit than anything else. The drive was quiet, filled only with the Tchaikovsky in the CD player. I was lost in my thoughts of weddings and eternity and the heart attack Charlie would surely be having if Edward asked for my hand in marriage. I couldn't tell what Edward was thinking; his face gave away nothing.

We pulled up in the driveway, but Edward walked at a human pace to open my door for me. Charlie was watching, I supposed, and I smiled wistfully as he took my hand and walked me to the door.

"Will you come in?" I asked.

"Charlie doesn't want me to," he said quietly. "He's hoping to spend some time with you tonight. I'll come back later."

"All right," I sighed, not putting up as much of a fight as usual. I should spend more time with Charlie…I owed him that much.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, smiling, and he dropped a fleeting kiss on my lips.

I watched him get back in his car and drive away before I went inside. Charlie's call to me wasn't a surprise; I only hoped he had a friendly conversation in mind.

"Bells? Can we talk for a bit?" he asked, standing in the archway to the living room.

I forced a smile. "Sure, Dad."

I followed him into the living room, taking the chair instead of the empty spot on the couch, fearing I'd need the distance. Charlie looked serious and tense, not exactly an omen of a happy conversation.

"Jacob Black came to see me at the station today," Charlie began, and my heart sunk. Definitely not a good conversation. "He told me he didn't think you were safe with the Cullens."

I felt all of my sadness turn into fury. "Why does he think that?"

"Well, you know those two hikers that were murdered close to LaPush recently? According to Sam Uley, the Cullens were camping nearby that night…nobody else was."

"That's not true!" I cried before I could think about it, and I immediately regretted it. Now I would have to explain.

"Bella, how do you know?" Charlie asked, frustrated.

"Because – because I remember being with Edward that day. They weren't camping."

"They could have gone later. Why would Sam or Jacob lie?"

I scowled, tempted to tell him that Edward had been with me all night, but I didn't want him to have a heart attack. "For one, because Jacob would do anything to keep me away from Edward."

Charlie shook his head. "Jacob's just not that kind of kid. He wouldn't lightly accuse anyone of murder."

I stood, furious. "Well, he did! The Cullens _never_ go near LaPush! They're not allowed on the reservation."

"Bella, that's ridiculous. Why would the Cullens be forbidden from the reservation?"

I wrestled with what to tell him, watching his gaze grow more and more skeptical. "Because…the elders think the Cullens are vampires, Dad."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Even they aren't that superstitious." He sighed. "You need to do your homework, Bella. We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

I trekked up to my room, frustrated and angry. The good mood my time with Edward had given me had now completely evaporated. How could Jake keep doing this to me? He'd seen how I was without Edward, had known I wasn't whole…and yet, he still tried to tear us apart. I blinked away tears at the thought of that horrible, gaping hole widening again in my chest, of seeing Edward leave again. It was unendurable.

I sat down at my desk. A stack of applications still sat on the corner, waiting to be finished. I tossed them in the trash can. Whatever happened, whatever Charlie or Jacob did, I was going to be with Edward. No college, no waiting. I'd elope with him if my parents wouldn't cooperate, but I would have Edward. He was my destiny; nobody would get in the way.

* * *

After I left Bella, I considered going back right away, as I usually did, but I thought tonight I could wait until later. Victoria had left no trace of herself in the area for today; presumably, she was still in Canada, and I thought Bella would be safe from her ill-chosen werewolf friends now, if Jacob had chosen to end their friendship. Surely he and his kind would stay away from her now.

Besides, there was someone else I wanted to see.

I knocked lightly on her door and called out for politeness' sake. "Rose?"

I heard her affirming thought before she said anything, and walked in.

"So, you talked to Bella," I said, sitting down in a chair in the room she shared with Emmett. There was a bed as well, which she sat on, but which I avoided – when sleep is impossible, there's only one thing to be done with a bed. Intriguing thought, though. I wondered if Bella would want a bed after she was changed….

She nodded. "I thought…it was time. And I'm glad I did," she smirked. "Alice had an interesting vision. I suppose congratulations are in order?"

I couldn't help smiling. "I suppose so."

Rose smiled. "I'm happy for you, Edward. Both of you."

"Thanks," I said, hearing an impatient thought outside the door. "I should go; Alice wants to congratulate me."

Rose grinned. "Good luck."

I walked out the door and Alice was courteous enough to back up a step for me. She grinned.

"Finally agreed, did she?"

I rolled my eyes. "As if you didn't know she would."

Alice grinned. "You're right. She caved a long time ago. But it's changed – before you were getting married in a church. Now it's in a meadow," she gushed.

"A meadow?" I repeated, smiling to myself. Our meadow…it had to be. Although it would be difficult to get her family there…but maybe her family wouldn't come.

I wanted to ask Alice if they were there, if they would be happy for us, but I knew she couldn't tell me. They would have to know of the wedding first to decide if they would be there.

Alice frowned suddenly. "You should go back to her. She's going to be upset tonight."

The first frightened thought that entered my head was that she had changed her mind – but I shoved it away. Charlie had probably said something. He hadn't been especially happy with me lately.

Not that I could blame him. Whether he knew it or not, I was taking his daughter away from him, after I had broken her heart once already. I wished I could make him see just how much I regretted leaving her, how much I wanted to make her happy. Maybe then, he would understand why I couldn't walk away now.

Waving Alice goodbye, I left the house and began my run to Bella's. I certainly loved _this_ aspect of being a vampire. I could get to her in less than a minute.

She looked up in surprise as I climbed through her window. She was at her desk, tears on her face – angry tears, I thought, based on her flushed face and neck – and I took in the stubborn set of her jaw, the papers in the trash can. Uh oh.

"What are you doing here so early?" she whispered, her expression relaxing.

"Alice said you would be upset tonight," I whispered back, leaning against the desk facing her. "And it looks as though she was right again."

Bella nodded and sighed. In a movement that was almost instinctual – almost – I reached out to touch her face. Again, just like every time, I was shocked by her warmth, her softness; and again, her reaction surprised me. She leant into my hand, her heart beating a bit faster, and she closed her eyes, as though she felt relaxed, safe. How she could react to me that way, I would never understand. She ought to shy away from my coldness, like a normal human, and yet Bella somehow took comfort in it.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked her, wishing again that I could simply read her thoughts…but I knew it was better that I couldn't, and that the very fact that I couldn't read her mind was directly tied to the reason I was meant to be with her.

"Jake went to see Charlie at the station today, after he saw me, and after Esme called him, I suppose, or else he would never have let me stay. He – he told him he thought your family had something to do with the murders of those two hikers last week, that you all were camping in the area. I tried to explain to Charlie that it wasn't possible, but he wouldn't believe me."

I should have been angrier that Jacob had very nearly violated the treaty, that he was causing trouble for my family, but the root of my fury was that he'd caused more pain for my Bella – sweet, trusting Bella, who'd never done anything to hurt anyone.

"It's nothing to worry about, Bella," I soothed her, running a hand over her hair. "He can't prove anything."

Bella choked back a sob, and whispered desperately, "But he's made Charlie mistrust you even more! He might stop you from coming over, and he definitely won't give you permission to marry me now. Oh, Edward, how did everything go wrong so fast?"

"Bella, it _will_ be all right. Nothing is going to keep us apart."

She sniffled and sighed. "I'm going to take a shower and tell Charlie I'm going to bed. Will you wait for me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I will."

I took the desk chair she vacated and watched her gather up her bathroom things before leaving, closing the door behind her. I had the tempting thought that I could probably follow her in without her ever noticing, but I remained where I was. I was above becoming a Peeping Edward. For now.

Tonight I was impatient for her to come back, and so the time dragged more than usually – especially for me, as accustomed to the passage of time as I was. When she didn't come back, I couldn't stop an amused smile from forming on my lips. She wore her "nice" pajamas tonight, the silky pink ones that she preferred to wear around me, which was a silly notion. As if she needed Victoria's Secret pajamas to impress me; she'd never understand how desperately I did want her.

She got into bed and looked to me hopefully. I couldn't resist that face. In a heartbeat – or one of hers, at least – I was in the bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her. She didn't seem to be startled by my sudden movements anymore, and I loved that. I hadn't been able to truly be myself around a human since I was changed.

"Edward?" she breathed, cuddling into my chest.

"Yes?"

Her heart sped up with nervousness. "How do you think Charlie would react, if he knew what you really were?"

I tensed. How _would_ he react? How _could_ he react? His daughter was dating a fairy tale villain who could crush her with one hand. "I…can't imagine he would react well."

She sighed. "No. I can't imagine he'd believe us at all. I'd be shipped off to the asylum for sure. It was just a wishful thought…if he knew, he'd know you and your family couldn't have been on LaPush, and he'd know how good you really were."

I smiled down at her sadly. "I doubt that's how he would see it, Bella."

Her reply was lost on a yawn, and I kissed her forehead. "Sleep, love. You've had a long day."

She nodded sleepily and settled into my arms, trusting as a child.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dusk to Dawn (4/?)  
Rating: PG for now.  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Characters/Pairings: Edward/Bella, all characters  
Summary: Post-New Moon. Bella and Edward deal with Jacob, Victoria, the issue of Bella's transformation, and...whatever else I decide to throw in.  
Disclaimer: The whole fabulous world of Forks, WA belongs to Stephenie Meyer and whoever she sells it to. I, unfortunately, am not one of them; just taking it out for a test drive.

* * *

When I woke, Edward was still there, although he'd been home to change clothes. He lay next to me, holding me to his side with one arm, reading my battered copy of Wuthering Heights in the dim morning light. I smiled.

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you," I murmured, fighting the urge to close my eyes and drift back to sleep. It was so cozy here, so perfect.

He smiled. "Just a little bit."

I sighed, not wanting to move. "Can we just stay here today? I'll call the school and tell them I'm sick."

Edward looked tempted, at least. "I'm afraid that would be a bad idea. Charlie would hear of it…and he's not done with you," he winced. "I should go. If you're not out of bed in five minutes, he's planning to come get you."

I groaned aloud. "All right."

Edward smiled gently and kissed me, slowly and carefully, leaving me light-headed and forcing me to forget all about Charlie. "Cheer up. It's Friday," he said, before he streaked out the window. I didn't bother getting up to watch him go. He would have been out of sight before I could make it.

I dressed slowly, then spent an excessive amount of time on my hair, hoping Charlie would leave before I went down for breakfast, but I was not so lucky – big surprise there.

Charlie was waiting at the kitchen table, not eating, just glowering. I cringed.

"Morning, Dad."

"Bella," he said in lieu of reply. "I want you to stay away from the Cullens at school today."

I ignored him, preparing a bowl of cereal. "I told you, Dad, Edward and I are a package deal. If you forbid me to see him, I'll move out. And I hope you haven't forgotten that the Cullens have saved my life on more than one occasion. They're _not_ murderers. Jacob and Sam must be mistaken."

"And if they're not?" Charlie asked quietly.

I took my seat across from him. "They are," I said firmly. "Carlisle _saves_ lives; he doesn't take them. Esme is the kindest person I've ever met, the others treat me like a sister, and Edward…Edward loves me. He was as messed up as I was after he left me, and he's never going to do it again."

"Bella –" Charlie began, but I interrupted him.

"I know you think I'm blinded by infatuation," I said, "but I see things more clearly than you think. And I can't believe you wouldn't trust my judgment over Jacob Black's."

Charlie had the decency to look a little guilty. "Bella, it's not that I don't trust you –"

"No," I interrupted again. "It's exactly that. You're afraid I'll run off again, or that I'll lose it. But I won't, Dad, unless you give me a reason to."

Charlie sighed, and pushed his chair back. "Just be careful, Bella. Promise me."

"I will," I promised, and he left me to finish my cereal in silence. A few minutes later, I heard the cruiser pull away, and then, as suddenly as he'd left, Edward was there in the chair Charlie had recently emptied.

"Did you hear all that?" I asked him. He wore an odd expression – something between amusement and awe.

"Yes," he smiled. "You actually got through to him, you know."

"Did I?" I said, relieved. "It's about time."

Edward grinned. "Well, you had to get your stubbornness from somewhere."

I fought back a smile, knowing how right he was, and washed out my cereal bowl. "I'll just go brush my teeth and then we can go."

"No rush," Edward replied, and I knew that was probably true. Especially if he was driving today.

I rushed anyway. Even with an eternity ahead of us, I hated the moments I spent away from Edward. I brushed my teeth as hastily as I could without being negligent, grabbed my bag and flew back down the stairs.

He waited for me at the door, leaning casually against the wall. I wondered if I could possibly ever be that irritatingly beautiful once I was changed.

School was simple, peaceful. It was as though no one could touch us there; we were in a protective bubble of adolescent normalcy.

Edward and I ate with the rest of his family at lunch, causing more stares than my sitting with Edward ever had. Otherwise, everything was quite normal, until Edward drove me home.

He had been humming along to the music, and the sound of his voice had me nearly in a hypnotic trance, but as he pulled onto my street, he tensed and went quiet, and drove right by my house.

"What's going on?" I asked, watching my house disappear in a flash as Edward's too-fast driving took us away from it.

"Victoria's back," he growled, jaw clenched.

I could only blink in response. "Already?"

"Yes, already," Edward replied, "and she's closing in now because the werewolves have left the immediate area and she thinks she's strong enough to take me now."

I gulped. "Is she?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Not at all. She's still young for one of us, younger than me, and she's rash and overconfident. Besides, Emmett will help me."

"Help you _what_?" I asked, ready for my cue to panic.

"Track her and kill her."

I groaned. "Ohh, no. I don't think so."

"Bella, how many times have we been over this? She can't take us both at once. Nothing will happen to me. Besides, I can read her mind. It's not as though she could catch me unawares."

I decided to leave it for now. Perhaps Esme could help me talk him out of it. "Where are we going now, then?"

"My house."

"Um…am I going to be back from your house before Charlie gets home?" I asked nervously.

"Yes," he said. "I just want to make sure you're protected when we go back. I'll see if at least Emmett, Jasper, and Alice will come with us. I want Alice to stay with you while we're hunting, in case Victoria manages to sneak by us."

I frowned. "I'm not sure Charlie will like that. I mean, he adores Alice, but after what Jacob told him…."

"She can stay hidden if she needs to," he said. We were in front of his house now, and he was opening the door for me. He at least let me walk under my own steam this time.

Once inside, he bellowed unnecessarily to the others. "Everyone, get out here, now!"

I watched as Jasper and Alice, then Esme, then Rosalie, and finally Emmett appeared as though out of thin air. Carlisle, presumably, was at the hospital.

"She's back," Alice said; she'd looked grave from the moment she'd arrived.

Edward nodded. "She's outside Bella's house, hoping we'll leave her alone long enough for her to snatch her." His voice was even, but there was an edge of roughness to it, of barely concealed anger. As flattering as that was, I feared that anger would make him hasty and irrational.

"What do you need us to do?" Esme asked.

"We need to hunt her. Emmett, Jasper?"

"Of course we're in!" Emmett said with his usual enthusiasm for violence, and Jasper nodded more sedately.

"Alice," he said, turning to her. "I need you to stay with Bella, just in case."

"Of course," she agreed readily, smiling at me. I felt temporarily calmed by her apparent lack of worry.

"I'll stay with her, too," Rosalie volunteered, effectively surprising everybody, me especially.

Edward smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Rose."

She shrugged off his thanks. "She's family now."

I felt warmed by their willingness to help me, to protect me, even as I feared for their safety. I didn't think Victoria was as dangerous as James had been, but she was ruthless and unpredictable. Who knew what might happen?

"Esme," Edward continued, "Would you mind watching Charlie?"

I was relieved he'd thought of protecting my dad as well. Knowing he would be safe left me with one less worry for the time being.

"All right," Edward said. "Let's get going."

Alice practically skipped over to Rosalie. "We'll go pack."

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper felt, evidently, that no supplies were necessary; they stayed motionless, along with Esme, waiting for the other girls to come back. I fidgeted and turned to Edward.

"You _will_ be careful, won't you?" I said. "You shouldn't underestimate her. You never know –"

"Bella," he interrupted firmly, taking my face in his hands, which effectively stopped my mouth from moving, "I will come back. We all will, I promise."

"You'd better," I told him, letting him draw me to him in spite of our audience. "I'm not done with you yet."

Edward grinned. "I should hope not." He kissed me just a little more recklessly than usual, leaving me gasping for breath – much to Emmett's amusement. Edward just smirked.

Alice and Rosalie reemerged right after that, and Edward led me outside. To my surprise, he led me not to a car, but to Alice.

"Hop on," she grinned.

"You're not taking a vehicle?" I asked.

"No, we're faster on foot," Edward said, lifting me onto Alice's back. I clung uncomfortably to her; she seemed too tiny to be able to support my weight. "And this way, you won't have to worry about Charlie asking questions."

I barely had time to brace myself for the ride before they all began to run, Edward and Emmett flanking us to either side, Jasper in front, Rosalie and Esme behind, leaving me protected in the center. I fought off motion sickness – I was used to Edward, but not Alice; she was a bit bouncier – until we were suddenly at my door.

I dropped onto the porch, wobbling slightly, as Edward came to my side again.

"We'll get this taken care of as quickly as possible," he said, kissing me again. The sudden lump in my throat made it impossible for me to reply, so I said nothing as he, Emmett, and Jasper exchanged some quick words and took off into the forest.

Esme patted my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm going to go watch for Charlie now," she said. "Don't worry, dear. My boys are very smart."

I took Alice and Rosalie inside. They still looked strange in my average house, Rosalie especially, who looked too much like a super model or famous actress to be in a house like mine.

"This is going to be fun, Bella," Alice enthused. "A girls' weekend! We can use this opportunity to talk about the boys."

I scowled. "You're not doing my hair this time, Alice."

Rosalie snorted. "Just try stopping her."

Alice looked back at us innocently as she made her way up the stairs. "Don't you think we should start discussing a style for the wedding, Bella?"

I hadn't even thought of the wedding since yesterday evening, to be quite honest. The reminder was a shock to me.

"I – I doubt it will be that elaborate an occasion."

"Of course it will be!" Rosalie cried; I hadn't expected anything out of her. "I've had a lot of weddings, Bella, and I'm not going to let my expertise go to waste on your first one!"

"First?" I said warily.

"Trust me," Rosalie said, "There's always something you'll want to do different."

Alice shook her head and came back down to drag me up the stairs. "Personally, one wedding was enough for me, but to have a _human _wedding! Bella, you can't afford not to make the most of it. Come along, now. We've got a lot of work to do."

I stammered my protests as she took me unwillingly into my own bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dusk to Dawn (5/?)  
Rating: PG for now.  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Characters/Pairings: Edward/Bella, all characters  
Summary: Post-New Moon. Bella and Edward deal with Jacob, Victoria, the issue of Bella's transformation, and...whatever else I decide to throw in.  
Disclaimer: The whole fabulous world of Forks, WA belongs to Stephenie Meyer and whoever she sells it to. I, unfortunately, am not one of them; just taking it out for a test drive.

* * *

I managed to escape Alice's clutches long enough to prepare dinner and eat with Charlie. Then I went upstairs, explaining Edward's absence with a camping trip when Charlie asked about my plans. It was almost true.

Alice and Rosalie both waited stone-still and quiet in my dark room, Alice in the rocking chair, Rosalie at the desk. When I turned on the light, they made no indication of noticing the change.

"Are you ready to let us torture you yet?" Alice grinned. Rosalie was more sedate, but I could tell she was fighting a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. "Charlie is going to have questions if he sees me all…_coiffed_. Can it at least wait until tomorrow, when he's out fishing?"

Alice gave a completely unnecessary and completely exaggerated sigh. "Fine. But don't blame me if your wedding is a bust."

I plopped down on my bed, scowling. "My wedding couldn't possibly be a bust, as long as Edward shows up."

Alice sighed dreamily. "You two are so adorable."

I blinked. I didn't _feel_ adorable. "We are?"

"Oh, yes. You're both so desperately in love. It's clear for anyone to see. It's sweet."

I shrugged, somewhat pleased and somewhat embarrassed at how obvious I was. "We're not the only ones, are we?" I said, looking pointedly at each of them.

"No, you're not," Rose said, "but you're by far the newest. We're still not quite used to it – certainly not used to seeing Edward like this. He was always so serious before, so subdued. But since he's met you…he's been so different."

Alice nodded. "You've made him downright giddy at times. And he'll never admit it, but I think he was always very tempted to change you, even very early on."

I sighed and hugged a pillow to my chest, wishing it was a little more like the stony vampire I generally cuddled with at night. "He could be a little more enthusiastic about it; all his arguing doesn't do much for a girl's ego."

"You do understand why he does it, though, don't you?" Rosalie said softly.

"Yes, I do," I said, frowning. "But I also know he's dead wrong. He won't get over his silly notion that becoming a vampire destroys your soul…but no person with a destroyed soul could possibly be as good as Edward is."

Alice smiled fondly. "He gets a little too philosophical, that one. Worse than Carlisle sometimes."

"What about you two?" I said. "I thought we were talking about _all_ the boys, not just mine."

"What do you want to know?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," I said, flipping onto my stomach on the bed. "Tell me how you each met Emmett and Jasper."

"Hasn't Edward told you the stories?" Rosalie again asked.

"Yes," I said, smiling, "But you know it's not the same."

Rosalie frowned and glanced at Alice, who looked quite calm. "Well, all right. It was over 70 years ago now. I hadn't been a vampire for long at all, and I shouldn't have been hunting alone, but I was. The bears were just coming out of hibernation –"

"Irritable, then," I said, remembering a long-ago conversation.

"Very," Rose agreed. "And Emmett happened to cross one's path – a new mother. Her cubs were up a tree nearby. Emmett had come too close. I hung back, afraid that I would lose control after having been tracking for awhile, but he couldn't get away. The bear began taking swipes at him…he started to bleed. I – I knew I should leave then. Even if I managed to save him from the bear, I would probably lose control and kill him myself…and when you drink human blood, it makes it all that much harder to resist it. It's like…relapsing, I suppose. But there was something about him. He was very handsome – well, he hasn't exactly changed in that respect – and…fearless. He wasn't afraid of that damned bear, even though he was about to die. He almost looked like he was enjoying the challenge. And I knew I couldn't let someone like him die, not like that.

"So I attacked the bear. I left it bleeding, but not dying…just scared enough to run, for her cubs," she said with a sheepish smile. "Emmett was barely conscious and his leg was broken…he had no idea what I was or how I saved him. When I approached him, I realized how good he smelled."

"Do you think the smell has something to do with it? I mean, finding the right person for you?" I interrupted.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, but he still smells ridiculously good to me after all this time. And that's how it is with you and Edward. Alice?"

She had a dreamy look on her face again. "Jasper does smell lovely. Do you like Edward's smell, Bella?"

I blushed. "Yes. It's intoxicating."

Rosalie shrugged again. "So maybe it does have something to do with it. Or maybe it's the challenge that makes it worth it – to resist something that powerful for the other's sake. All I know is, it took all I had not to kill him then and there. But I didn't _want_ to – I wanted very badly to know him. And I knew the only way to save him would be to change him. His injuries were too severe to survive at that period in time. I also knew that if I bit into him, I wouldn't be able to stop. So I picked him up and carried him back to Carlisle.

"Those were the longest minutes of my life, running those fifty miles back to our home. But I'm glad I did it."

"And how did he react?" I asked. "When he learned what he was?"

Rosalie grinned. "Well, as you can imagine, he was very pleased to find he had super strength and speed. And like anything else, he saw it as a new challenge. It was fun for him. He'd already enjoyed hunting as a human; it was even more fun for him as a vampire. And since it never really occurred to him to eat a human, he didn't struggle with it at first. It wasn't until later when he had that problem."

"And I'm sure he didn't mind being near Rose, either," Alice added. I grinned.

"So you've never thought there might be someone else for you?" I asked.

"There have been temptations for us both, of a sort. Feeding, you know, is a very primal instinct, so it becomes almost…sexual with humans. So maybe the importance of smell is in the initial attraction – it can draw you very powerfully to a person. But we've both encountered those temptations without being unfaithful. There's something about us that's just…right together. It's inexplicable. But I've never believed I could be with anyone else. It's like…when I met him, he activated a part of me that had been waiting for him, and if I ever lost him, that part would be gone forever. I couldn't live without it."

I smiled. That was exactly the way I felt about Edward, the way I had felt when he'd gone. Only knowing he was alive and out there somewhere had kept me going.

"And you, Alice," I said to divert myself from distressing thoughts, "How did you and Jasper meet?"

"We were both hunting," she told me. "In the mountain forests around Tennessee and Kentucky. I'd been on my own for a long time. I knew that one day, my life would lead me to Carlisle and his family, and I'd seen them hunting animals…I wanted to do what would allow me to be a part of that family, so for years I'd been hunting only animals as well. As you can imagine, that prevented me from joining any other kind of vampire coven…they wouldn't have me. I was very lonely. But that one day, in 1948, I met another vampire who was going after the same bobcat I was.

"I'd recognized him from a vision and knew I was meant to meet him, but I'd never known how I would. When I did, it was a great relief. Jasper was simply amazed to find another vampire who had decided not to hunt humans. He'd made the decision on his own. He'd fought in the Civil War, you know, and he'd seen a lot of death, a lot of lives and families destroyed. He didn't just forget that when he was changed. After so many years of hunting humans, he'd had enough. I told him about my visions, of having seen a whole family of vampires like us. All either of us wanted was companionship, a family, so we decided to travel together.

"It wasn't easy to find Carlisle. There were rumors about him, but they were hard to trace. In Chicago, we heard of a vampire that doctored humans – I knew that had to be him. We followed his path to Wisconsin and then to Washington.

"Along the way, we fell in love. I'd always liked him, even when I only had visions of him. I could see a goodness in him, and a good deal of natural charm. It wasn't at all hard to love him. After we'd been with Carlisle for awhile, we decided to get married properly. …I suppose it's really not all that dramatic."

"That's wonderful, that you found each other," I said. I couldn't seem to stop smiling. In spite of all Rosalie's and Edward's reservations about what they were, I could tell they were all extraordinarily happy together, happier than most humans – and I knew without a doubt that I could have that kind of happiness with Edward, too. Forever.

Alice shrugged. "We're soulmates. It was meant to happen."

"You don't believe your souls are destroyed, then?"

"Oh, no," Alice said. "We've all felt too much, and loved too deeply to be soulless…and we're all good people. I'm sure of that. Too good to be really tainted."

I yawned then, loudly, and Alice grinned at me. "Time for the human to get to bed, I think."

I nodded, feeling the sleepiness now that our discussion was coming to an end. "I think you're right. I'll just get ready."

I gathered up my bathroom things and grabbed some sweatpants and a T-shirt for bed. I would save the sexy pajamas for Edward.

I left the two vampires in the dark again and went into the bathroom to take my shower. Afterward, I dried my hair, and I was digging out my toothbrush and toothpaste when I felt two cold, stony hands clamped on my arms.

If I'd been lucky, it would have been Edward standing there, back from hunting already, the danger passed, or at the very least, it would have been Alice or Rosalie.

But I was rarely lucky, and when I looked up into the mirror, the vampire behind me had flame-red hair and crimson eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Dusk to Dawn (6/?)  
Rating: PG for now.  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Characters/Pairings: Edward/Bella, all characters  
Summary: Post-New Moon. Bella and Edward deal with Jacob, Victoria, the issue of Bella's transformation, and...whatever else I decide to throw in.  
Disclaimer: The whole fabulous world of Forks, WA belongs to Stephenie Meyer and whoever she sells it to. I, unfortunately, am not one of them; just taking it out for a test drive.

* * *

Victoria slung me over her shoulder, and none too gently, before she darted out of the bathroom and into Charlie's bedroom. From my vantage point, I could see Rosalie and Alice flying out of my room, following close behind. Victoria made for the window in my dad's room and dropped to the ground; she took off with me through the forest.

I tried to calm my heart that was beating like crazy in my chest, afraid that Victoria wouldn't be able to stop herself from eating me – if she didn't intend to already, although carrying me off like this seemed an awful lot of trouble to go through for someone who just wanted a snack.

Alice and Rosalie were blurs behind us, although I suppose we were probably blurry, too, at the speed with which Victoria was running. I wondered where she intended to take me, and what she would do with me when we got there. I wondered if Alice and Rose would be able to keep up and stop her from doing whatever she meant to do – probably not something very pleasant. I worried that Charlie would check on me and realize I wasn't there, and that he would think I'd run off again – how could I ever explain to him that I'd been taken by force?

The trees whipped by us. Victoria wasn't nearly as careful as Edward, and a few times stray branches would catch my face or arms, scratching me. It hurt much worse at that speed, and I was terrified I would bleed and Victoria would catch the scent.

I heard vicious snarls and realized a second later that two young male vampires were attacking Alice and Rosalie, but I could only see them momentarily – a half-second later, Victoria made a turn in the forest and they were out of sight. I wished I had some way to leave a trail for them to follow, but there was nothing I could do.

After what seemed like hours of running, but was probably only minutes, we came to a stop in a clearing of trees. She dropped me in the center, effectively bruising my bottom. I heard rustling in the ferns around the edges and realized with horror that more vampires were stepping into the clearing – keeping their distance, but that didn't give me much hope. Like Victoria, their eyes glowed red, menacing. There were a half-dozen of them – and there were at least two more, I realized, fighting Alice and Rose. Even if Carlisle had joined the hunting party and Esme had followed us as well, there were only seven Cullens. I cringed inwardly, half hoping the trail was lost and that they wouldn't find me – at least, until after the vampires were gone.

But then the thought of the look on Edward's face if he found me dead – the thought of him going back to Italy and stepping out into the bright, burning sunlight – broke my heart, and I didn't think about it anymore.

Victoria had been whispering with a young, dark-haired vampire – maybe in his twenties when he'd been changed – but now she turned to me, grinning. On her, it looked like she was baring her teeth in preparation for a kill.

"Good to see you again, Bella. You don't know how long I've waited for this." Her voice was something between a hiss and a purr, not at all sweet or musical. "On second thought, maybe you do. It's been over a year now – a year and a month since my mate was killed over _you_."

She turned her nose up at me in disgust, as if I smelled foul (although, I was pretty sure I didn't). "You weren't worth it, you tiny insignificant…thing. Sort of mousy, really. I don't know why they covet you so."

She shrugged as though it didn't really matter, in the end – and I suppose it didn't. "But your vampire mate went to great lengths to save you from James, and from this, now. I would imagine you mean something to him."

Then she crouched before me, bringing us eye to eye, and I had to fight not to flinch back. "He should have changed you sooner. If he had, it would have been a lot harder to make him watch me kill you."

I swallowed involuntarily, and she laughed. "You just be patient, Bella. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

So I sat on the damp, muddy ground, shivering in my sweats and T-shirt. My feet were bare as they always were before I went to bed; slippers had never seemed all that important before. I studied the vampires that prowled the perimeter of the clearing. Four male, two female. They all looked to be in their early twenties, none changed as young as Edward or Alice. I wondered how new they were – Victoria had to have changed them fairly recently. Amassing a little army to take on the Cullens, I realized. They were young and volatile, then, untrained in taming their bloodlust. I toyed with the idea of deliberately bleeding to taunt them into biting me; then there would be no point in waiting around for the Cullens to arrive. Maybe, if I was lucky, the sight of the blood would make me pass out and I wouldn't even know I was dying.

I laid that idea aside for the moment. Could I do that to Edward? It was better than him getting himself killed trying to save me, of course, but that wouldn't really matter if his plan was to commit suicide if I died anyway. And he'd said that he could take Victoria – that she was young and less skilled. If her new vampires were as young as I thought they were, would they be as easy to defeat?

I sized the fledglings up and sighed to myself. Why _did_ the vampires like me so much?

The wait seemed to last forever in my anxious mind. Were Alice and Rosalie okay? Were they all together now? How close were they to finding me?

Finally, I heard the growl – the sound of my furious, destroying angel come to set things right. As much as I wanted him to be safe, I was glad to hear it.

"Oh, good," Victoria whispered, and I realized she was crouched behind me, whispering in my ear. "Your mate has finally arrived. Get ready, little human, because this is going to hurt, and I want you to scream good and loud for him."

I steeled myself for the promised pain and resolved not to utter a sound. I wouldn't help her hurt Edward.

The growling and snarling increased, the sounds of a fight just inside the trees, out of my line of sight. The noise grew to enormous proportions, and I realized that the guard vampires were fighting now – Rosalie fighting one of the females to my right, Jasper taking on a short male to my left. I heard more sounds behind me, and I knew that Alice and Emmett, at least, must be there, too.

I felt relief wash over me, knowing I wasn't alone anymore, that there was a chance. Victoria let out a low, rumbling growl close to my ear, and I realized she was frustrated – this wasn't going the way she wanted.

I heard a shriek and looked up to see Rosalie's foe missing an arm, which went flying across the clearing. I grimaced. So the tearing-to-pieces thing was literal. At least there was no blood – which was strange. Surely someone who drank blood ought to have some.

All these thoughts disappeared, however, when Edward came crashing through the trees.

He _did_ look furious – murderous, really. His hair was more tousled than usual and his shirt was torn open at one shoulder; it made him look like a wild animal – a mountain lion or a cheetah on the hunt. He still looked completely beautiful to me.

He paused – froze, more like, into a tense statue – his eyes flitting from me and probably the scratches on my face to Victoria, who was snarling rather loudly in response.

"I don't care if you kill me," she growled at him, and I started, surprised by her closeness again, "but you're going to watch your mate suffer first!"

I felt an excruciating burst of pain spread from my hand up my shoulder, and then suddenly I was shoved aside, hard. My head landed on something jagged, and I felt a trickle of warm blood on my scalp. Oh hell. I glanced at the offending object my head had landed on. A rock, of course. I couldn't possibly land on any of the softer ground around it. I winced as my head throbbed, and I looked down at my hand, which had gone strangely numb. I blinked through my dizziness as I realized my index and middle finger were bent the wrong way. Looking at it made it hurt again, so I looked away.

I saw Emmett holding down one unfortunate vampire with his foot on his back. I winced and moved my gaze as he started tugging on the vampire's legs. Alice was helping Jasper now, still with the shorter vampire who was ducking their blows rather well. I lifted my head enough to see Edward. He and Victoria fought like two felines, rolling on the ground and snarling as they tugged and bit and did whatever else vampires did while fighting. I couldn't tell who was winning; all I could see was the flame-red hair flying between flashes of bronze.

My vision started going fuzzy and I felt lightheaded; I must have lost a lot of blood. I fought for consciousness. I wasn't going to lie around snoozing while Edward risked his life for me, even if I couldn't help him.

I heard high-pitched screaming then, and I realized all the others were helping Edward now, and Victoria was the one crying out. I allowed my eyes to close, know things were well under control now.

I didn't pass out right away, though. I could still hear the screeching and I was vaguely aware of the moment when all sound ceased. I fought back the blackness to hear his voice; it was calling to me, urgently, and I couldn't _not_ respond.

"…need to wake up, Bella, please…" he was saying, and I forced my eyes open to see worry etched all over Edward's face.

"I hit a rock," I mumbled blearily, feeling his cool hand on my face.

"I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm going to bandage up your head now – we'll take you to Carlisle and he'll fix you," he said, trying to reassure me, although he didn't sound sure at all.

"'S nothing that hasn't happened before, Edward," I said as he took off his torn shirt and tore it some more, into a bandage that he wrapped around my pounding head. For once, I was too groggy to pay much attention to his perfect bare chest.

"Doesn't mean it's not bad," he muttered as he finished his work and then scooped me up. I was quite content to let him cradle me against his chest and close my eyes as he started running – and then I happily lost consciousness.

* * *

I ran as quickly as I could back to the house, praying that Carlisle was home by now. It was hard to ignore the blood seeping through her makeshift bandage, and I had to hold my breath to avoid the smell. It was too overpowering, and I hated myself for those instincts that wouldn't go away, even when the most precious thing in my world was hurt and needed my help.

I'd hated James for all that he'd done to Bella, for trying to take her from me, and I'd been _happy _to help kill him…but I'd never hated anyone more than I did Victoria, in that moment when she snapped Bella's poor delicate fingers. The sound of cracking bone was excruciating, and the _glee_ in Victoria's mind made it that much worse.

I'd acted on instinct, pushing Bella out of the way, focusing all my anger on that sick, twisted creature that had hurt my sweet, innocent Bella.

I blocked out my memories of the fight. While I wasn't at all sorry for what I'd done, I didn't like what I'd become to do it; I didn't like that violent creature that might one day lose control and hurt someone – Bella especially.

The run home felt like forever, but I finally saw the large house waiting for me through the trees. Carlisle and Esme were at the door already, waiting. Esme's hand flew to her mouth as she took in Bella's state, and Carlisle's face set in what we jokingly referred to as "Doctor Mode." He took Bella out of my arms and placed her on the dining room table, of all places to do his work.

"What happened?" Esme asked me as we both followed Carlisle into the dining room to watch. "Where are the others?"

"Victoria had created her own little band of vampires, thinking they'd be enough to hold us off," I sighed. "The others are there taking care of the pieces."

Esme scowled. "You shouldn't look so happy about it, Edward."

I wouldn't be scolded. "I _am_ happy. Victoria _broke her fingers_, Esme, just to make me watch her suffer."

"Well, when you put it that way," she winced, looking sympathetically at Bella's still form. Carlisle had removed the bandage from her head and was now disinfecting the wound. I held my breath again.

"How did Victoria even get to her?" Esme asked.

"Alice said she got her in the bathroom, while they were waiting for her in her room. They sensed her presence a second too late. If I had been there…" _I would have known immediately. I would have known her thoughts._

"You mustn't blame yourself, Edward. She's safe now."

I nodded and blocked out Esme's worried thoughts, knowing they would only aggravate my own. Carlisle's mind was more comforting as he stitched her up – a lot of medical sort of thoughts that I only half-understood.

"Will she be all right?" I asked him. She was very pale, and her pulse was weaker than it should be.

Carlisle looked up and smiled faintly. "She'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Dusk to Dawn (7/?)  
Rating: PG for now.  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Characters/Pairings: Edward/Bella, all characters  
Summary: Post-New Moon. Bella and Edward deal with Jacob, Victoria, the issue of Bella's transformation, and...whatever else I decide to throw in.  
Disclaimer: The whole fabulous world of Forks, WA belongs to Stephenie Meyer and whoever she sells it to. I, unfortunately, am not one of them; just taking it out for a test drive.

* * *

It was difficult, but I stayed watching Carlisle work. When he was done stitching the gash on her head, he went off for medical supplies and came back with a vial of morphine. I winced for Bella's sake as he injected her with it.

_I have to set her fingers,_ he explained, not bothering with words. _The pain will probably wake her up, and it's going to hurt quite a bit, morphine or no._

I balked at the idea but knew it had to be done. I went to Bella's side and took her uninjured hand. Carlisle nodded his approval.

Before he could begin, though, the others came in with a flood of thoughts. I looked to Alice.

_It's taken care of,_ she thought, smiling reassuringly. I nodded my thanks and she frowned, glancing at Bella. _How is she?_

"Carlisle says she'll be fine."

Carlisle didn't even look up upon hearing his name, having gotten used to me randomly talking over the years. "You should brace yourself, Edward. I'm about to start."

He moved the first bone with an awful grinding noise that was probably only audible to vampire ears, but it was a horrible sound nonetheless. The pain _did_ wake her. She jerked and cried out, gripping my hand tightly, and I clutched hers as hard as I dared. When Carlisle finished with that finger, she fell limply against the table and closed her eyes.

"Ow," she said faintly. I almost chuckled – it was such a _Bella_ thing to do, and I was glad to see that lightheartedness at a moment like this.

"One more," Carlisle warned her. "Do you want to rest a moment?"

"No," she shook her head against the table, and then winced, evidently thinking better of that movement. "Just get it over with."

"All right," he agreed.

Bella didn't watch; I couldn't watch, either. Instead, she looked to me with complete trust in her eyes, and love. That look made me want to protect her all the more.

She didn't cry out this time, although I could see the pain in her eyes, so stark I could feel it gnawing at my chest.

"There, the worst is over," Carlisle said. "We'll just need to tape those fingers now."

Bella sighed and nodded as Carlisle disappeared to collect the necessary equipment. She held out an arm for me, and I reached around her, helping her to sit up; she leaned heavily against me – or at least it would have been heavy, for a human.

"I'm sorry," she said, resting her head against my shoulder. Her warm breath drifted pleasantly across my skin. "I keep getting into such stupid situations."

"Don't be silly," I chided her, hating that she always felt guilty for the things she never would have suffered were it not for me. "None of us thought she'd dare try to take you when you had two vampires with you."

Her voice was a little lighter as she said, "And I'm sorry I bled all over you again."

I couldn't help laughing. "Oh, Bella, what a ridiculous thing to apologize for."

Carlisle had held off a moment, letting us talk, but he came back in then with medical tape and scissors. Bella held out her hand automatically, used to the routine, and Carlisle, grinning, set to work.

"Why did it have to be the right hand?" Bella wondered aloud, frowning down at the appendage in question. I couldn't help smiling.

"Just to make your life harder, of course."

"Speaking of," Bella said with a grimace, "Does Charlie know I'm gone?"

I glanced to Esme, who was still standing in the doorway. She shrugged. "Last I checked, no. He didn't notice when you were taken, and I went back to check on him after I went to get Carlisle. He'd gone to bed."

Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I did not want to have to explain this one to him…oh, but how am I going to explain all this?" she added, gesturing with her good hand to her injuries.

"Will he be home tomorrow?" I asked. "It is a Saturday."

Bella frowned. "I don't _think_ so. I suppose if he goes fishing, I can just avoid seeing him in the morning and tell him I fell down a hill or something."

"All done," Carlisle announced, snipped off the end of the tape. "Take it easy for a day or two, for your head, and definitely don't attempt to use that hand."

Bella nodded; she knew the routine by now.

"I should take you home now," I said to her, lifting her easily off the table. The others had already left.

"Okay," she yawned. The morphine must be getting to her. "Will you stay?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered, having already planned to stay the night. Whether she cared to admit it or not, she ought to have someone around to take care of her. I, perhaps, was not the best candidate, but I would do what I could.

She smiled drowsily. "Did you want to put on a shirt for that?"

"I probably should," I said, setting her gingerly on the sofa. No one would see me if I didn't want them to, I was sure, but my bare skin would make her cold. I dashed up the stairs and put on a sweater, then returned to take her up in my arms again.

"Mmm," she hummed sleepily, turning her body in toward mine. "You smell nice."

I laughed. "So you do."

She fell asleep as I carried her home, and I listened for the sounds of anything suspicious in the forests, but for once, I heard nothing. Perhaps it was finally safe – well, as safe as any place could be for Bella. I knew what I would never say – that she couldn't be safe as a human, not really, even if she wasn't the most accident-prone creature I'd even known. As long as she remained human, she was fragile, delicate, too easily broken…too easily killed.

We reached her house, and I listened for Charlie's thoughts before I went in. I heard only muddled dreams; satisfied, I hopped up through her window.

She stirred slightly as I tucked her into the bed, reaching for me – I couldn't help loving the way she did that, reaching out for me even in her sleep. I didn't understand it, didn't know what it was about me that drew her so, but I was glad for it now, whatever it was. Being away from Bella had been the most agonizing kind of existence possible, worse than I could have conceived even when my long-dead heart was breaking at the look on her face when I told her I didn't want her. If a hell waited for my kind, surely it could not be worse than what I'd suffered without her.

I curled myself around her, protectively, the quilt securely between my body and hers, and spent the night breathing in her scent.

* * *

I was surprised to wake up alone the next morning. Edward always kept his promises these days; I couldn't imagine that he would have left me for anything but an emergency, and with that thought I shot up in bed, only to be quelled by the ache in my skull. I winced – sunlight, of all things, was pouring in through my window. Naturally, it would be sunny in Washington on the one day it made my head pound.

My cursing of the sun was put on hold as the door opened and my vampire walked in with a tray. I blinked. "You made me _breakfast_?"

It was a sweet gesture, especially from someone who hadn't eaten – like a human, at least – in nearly a hundred years, but it also made me wary. Edward was good at most things, unnaturally good, but I couldn't imagine him being a gourmet cook.

He glittered (rather obnoxiously to my irritated head) as he passed through the beam of sunlight and set the tray before me. I realized he'd taken the safe route – a simple bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I looked up at him, unable to stop a smirk.

Edward shrugged almost bashfully, but his smile was still absolutely dazzling. "I did the best I could."

"Thank you," I said sincerely as he perched on the edge of my bed.

He shrugged again. "You got attacked by a vampire last night. Again. I say you deserve to be doted upon for at least a day."

"Only a day?" I said with a fake pout as I struggled to work the spoon with my left hand.

"Do you need me to feed you, too?" he grinned, watching me, obviously knowing it would irritate me.

"No," I glared at him. "I'll manage."

"I really am sorry, Bella," he said, now completely sober, as I managed to get the first spoonful into my mouth. "It never should have come to that."

I struggled to chew more quickly so that I could respond. "You did everything you could, Edward. She tricked us. That's not our fault."

"I just wish I could protect you better," he said, reaching forward to brush back a strand of hair that was getting in my way.

I rolled my eyes. "You're my boyfriend, not my bodyguard. That's not your job."

Edward rolled his eyes right back. "As if I could just stop protecting you…as if you aren't exactly the same way, even if I don't need quite as much protection."

I sighed. He was right about that. "I'd suggest we look into hiring a real bodyguard until you change me, but he'd probably just get eaten."

Edward snickered. "Probably."

He watched me eat the rest of my cereal in silence, and then move the tray over to my desk. When he came back to sit next to me, I leaned against him gladly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me before pressing his lips against the crown of my head.

"Good," I sighed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He smelled especially sweet there, and as long as he kept his arm around me, I didn't notice my head stinging or the ache in my fingers.

We sat that way for awhile, enjoying each other's company. My thoughts stayed on him – how could they stray when I could feel the soft hum of my lullaby vibrating in his chest?

"I want to get married in our meadow," I said, voicing the way my thoughts had turned. I could see it all too clearly in my head – him sparkling as he turned to watch me approach. Carlisle would subside over the ceremony, and even though the sunlight beat down onto the dazzling skin of the many vampires in attendance, my family would be there, and they wouldn't mind.

I pushed away that last thought, knowing it was impossible. I supposed we'd have to get married on a cloudy day instead.

"Alice saw that," Edward said softly, pulling me into his lap. "I think it's the perfect place."

"Hmm. I guess that's why Alice was so determined to start making plans last night," I said, but I couldn't force the proper amount of irritability into my tone; I was too happy. "When are you going to ask Charlie?"

Edward winced. "I don't know. That should probably wait until he's decided I'm not a murderer, though."

I knew my face fell at that reminder of our remaining problems, and he stroked my cheek soothingly. "It will all work out in the end, Bella; we've come this far."

I sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. We'd faced worse than Romeo and Juliet had, and we hadn't killed ourselves yet – although I suppose we had come uncomfortably close. Somehow, we would make it to the day when we could finally be together forever – as we should be.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Dusk to Dawn (8/?)  
Rating: PG for now.  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Characters/Pairings: Edward/Bella, all characters  
Summary: Post-New Moon. Bella and Edward deal with Jacob, Victoria, the issue of Bella's transformation, and...whatever else I decide to throw in.  
Disclaimer: The whole fabulous world of Forks, WA belongs to Stephenie Meyer and whoever she sells it to. I, unfortunately, am not one of them; just taking it out for a test drive.

* * *

After spending a blissful weekend with Edward doting on me, Monday came as a severe shock.

It started off on a good, but mostly embarrassing note – I'd pretty much stayed in pajamas all weekend, so putting on actual clothes required assistance – and there was no way I was asking Charlie, so Edward was my only option.

He didn't see anything really interesting – I managed to tug my underwear on by myself, and got my bra far enough on to clutch it to my chest as he hooked the back. Still, it was the most he'd ever seen of me, and it made me dreadfully nervous.

On the bright side, he didn't look at me like I was a leper; actually, he sort of looked at me, as Mike once put it so poetically, like I was something to eat, which certainly made my knees quake a little. It didn't help that his fingers kept brushing against my bare skin as he helped me pull a shirt on, and when he reached around me to button up my jeans, I nearly melted into a puddle at his feet. I'd always thought taking clothes _off_ was supposed to be sexy, not putting them on…but Edward, as usual, managed to do the impossible.

Edward drove me to school in my truck that morning, leaving Alice and Jasper to fend for themselves with the Volvo (a treat Alice was sure to enjoy, as she loved to drive even more than Edward, as far as I could tell). He carried my bag dutifully from class to class, even though I would have been perfectly capable of managing that. Nobody really noticed my injuries; they were used to them by now, and besides, these were minor in comparison to others I'd sustained. For those who did ask, my story of falling down a hill wasn't nearly as exciting as some of my other stories – like nearly getting hit by a van or falling through a hotel window – so they generally left me alone.

Edward was equally attentive at lunch time, piling up "our" tray with more food than I could possibly eat, and he insisted on opening absolutely everything for me.

As we took our seats in Calculus, it seemed as though, for once, everything was going to be peaceful and normal – or at least, as normal as it could be for a girl with a vampire for a boyfriend. That thought was probably what jinxed everything.

Not long after class began, a call came – Edward and I were both wanted in the office. I shot a wary glance in his direction as we stood to leave, but he feigned complete coolness. I knew him well enough by now to see a little anxiety in his eyes, however.

I swallowed heavily as we walked out the classroom door. Glancing up at Edward's face, I realized his jaw was clenched; he noticed the look on my face and put an arm around me, trying to calm me, but it didn't work.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked with dread, knowing he could hear the thoughts of whatever waited for us in the office.

"Your father is here with some detectives. They want to interview me about my whereabouts the night of the murders. They've already talked to the rest of my family."

In vain, I tried to keep my heart from fluttering in panic. "Do they think you did it?"

Edward sighed, rubbing my arm in a soothing manner, like the way he had in Italy when we'd been walking, as far as we'd known, to our deaths. I shuddered.

"They suspect us. Carlisle was at the hospital that night, but he's the only one with an alibi."

"But you do have an alibi," I reminded him.

He glared at me. "No, I don't, Bella. You're not telling them I was with you."

"Why not?" I demanded. We were nearing the office now, and I deliberately slowed down, forcing him to keep pace with me.

"Because, Bella, Charlie's not going to see it like we do. He's going to assume the worst," he said, and then he held my chin, forcing me to look at him, "And besides, once he knows, he'll do everything he can to keep me away."

"He can't stop us from being together," I said, though the thought of having to sneak around even more, to not have any more nights in his arms, was excruciating.

Edward shook his head. "Let's not do anything unnecessary. I've told you, Bella, they can't prove any of us were there."

I bit my lip, not wanting to believe in the possibility I was about to utter. "What if…what if the werewolves frame you for it? If they plant enough evidence to convince the police?"

"Then we hire a good lawyer," Edward concluded as we reached the office door. "Don't worry, Bella. It will be all right."

Inside, in front of the long counter, receiving curious glances from the secretary, stood Charlie, flanked by what must be two detectives, both dressed in shabby, outmoded suits. I feigned surprise.

"Dad? What's going on?" Edward remained silent behind me, his hand resting almost possessively on my lower back. I should have been bothered by such a display, but it felt nice – safe and comfortable.

"These detectives have a few questions for Edward," he replied, looking at him instead of me, with a look I new all too well – wary suspicion, that look he gave me when he knew I was lying but couldn't prove it. That look unsettled me so that when the detectives led Edward into the nurse's office, which they'd evidently commandeered as their interrogation room, I didn't have to feign my shock and fury.

"What for?" I demanded. The detectives paused to look back at my outburst, and Edward frowned his disapproval at me.

Charlie frowned at me as well. "About a tip we received in regards to the Williams murders."

Even though I'd been expecting this, I felt some of the color draining from my face, the blood drawn inward as if to protect itself from the cruel world outside. "That _tip_ is a complete fabrication, and you know it!"

Everyone in the office was now watching me with wide eyes, even poor Mrs. Cope, an unfortunate spectator in a battle far beyond her comprehension.

"Bella," Charlie said coolly, "I'm bound to investigate this matter fully. Please, let these men do their jobs."

I could see that Charlie's indifference was superficial, that he quite possibly _wanted_ Edward to be guilty of such a horrible crime, and that the more I argued, the more deluded I seemed to him. In Charlie's eyes, I was blinded by love, oblivious to Edward's darker nature. If only he knew.

"This isn't right, Dad," I said softly, trying one more time.

"Bella," Edward said, drawing my attention back to him. "It's all right."

The resignation in his voice hurt me, as only the inability to protect the one you love the most, despite your most desperate attempts, could hurt. I nodded and looked away as tears stung my eyes. I didn't look up again until I heard the door shut.

I mustered up my most accusatory glare and leveled it at Charlie. To my immense gratification, he winced.

"Bella, this isn't about you," he said, half-apologetic, half-admonishing.

"Of course it is," I said, unwavering. "It's about Edward leaving me, about the way I was without him and you needing someone to blame, and maybe you're trying to protect me from getting hurt like that again, but I was _always_ going to hurt like that without him. It…it was never going to get any better, Dad. And he loves me; he…"

I swallowed against the painful lump that had risen in my throat, wondering if I could relive that memory, if Edward would mind what I was about to do. "When I ran off last month, I went because Alice found out he was going to kill himself. He…thought that I had, when I jumped off that cliff, that I was dead. And I had to go because he wouldn't have believed anyone else. You see, Dad? We just…can't live without each other. Please, don't try to take him away from me."

Charlie studied the floor, seeming to consider my words. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs. Cope dabbing away a few tears with a tissue, and I felt my face redden. I hadn't really meant to give a performance that day.

"Look, Bella," Charlie said, "I want you to be happy, I do…and I'd like to trust your judgment. But I can't; you've been different ever since you met that boy – you've become more reckless, less committed to your schoolwork and your friends…that doesn't just bother me as your father, Bella. As a cop, I can't help seeing a warning sign in that. He hasn't been good for you, and I'm worried that you're so blinded by your obsession with him that you might not _see_ a killer where there is one!"

"Edward's _not_ a killer!" I shouted. Well, he didn't kill humans, at least.

Charlie frowned. "Try to see what I'm seeing, Bella. Two hikers murdered in the woods. We can't find any motive anyone would have to kill either of them. The only people reported to be anywhere near them at the time are the Cullens. There's evidence of a recent campsite there. All the evidence we _have_ points to them, and nothing points to anyone else. What am I supposed to conclude?"

I narrowed my eyes. "That there's a serial killer out there roaming about and that the Cullens are being framed?" I suggested dryly.

"You're not being rational –" Charlie started to say, but the reemergence of Edward and the two detectives cut him off. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he'd been listening to everything, and I made up my mind.

"Well, you're wrong, Dad," I said. "I know you're wrong because Edward wasn't anywhere near the crime scene that night."

"Bella, _don't_," Edward said, an edge of a growl to his voice, and his eyes pleaded me not to go on, but how could I let this happen to him?

"He told us he was home with the rest of his family that night," the shorter, squatter detective offered.

"And he's lying to protect me," I said, tearing my eyes away from Edward to meet Charlie's. "He was with me in my room that night, the entire night."

Edward winced, and Charlie stared at me as though he were trying to borrow Edward's talent and read my thoughts. "Are you lying for him, Bella?"

"No," I said as sincerely as possible. And I could see that, for once, Charlie did believe me. Something about the strangled expression on his face kept me from feeling too happy about it.

"Go back to class," he ordered Edward. I half-hoped he would fight back, but he complied with a sorrowful look at me – but a look of promise, nonetheless. He would be with me again soon, that much I could be sure of.

Charlie turned to the detectives. "You may as well head back to the station. Write up your reports." He turned back to me as the detectives made for the door. "You and I will talk at home."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Dusk to Dawn (9/?)  
Rating: PG for now.  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Characters/Pairings: Edward/Bella, all characters  
Summary: Post-New Moon. Bella and Edward deal with Jacob, Victoria, the issue of Bella's transformation, and...whatever else I decide to throw in.  
Disclaimer: The whole fabulous world of Forks, WA belongs to Stephenie Meyer and whoever she sells it to. I, unfortunately, am not one of them; just taking it out for a test drive.

* * *

Charlie didn't speak to me for the duration of the ride home. I wanted to speak, to explain that it wasn't at all like he was thinking, but I didn't know how to say it properly, and I didn't want to anger him further. I stayed silent, wondering if Edward had gone back to class like Charlie ordered, if he would come to see me when school was over. I missed him already, used to having him around at this hour, and not knowing when I would see him next made it that much worse.

I followed Charlie obediently into the house and then into the kitchen, where he pointed to a chair. I sat rigidly, watching Charlie pace, rubbing his creased forehead with one hand.

"How many times, Bella?" he finally asked.

"I – I don't know," I said, hoping he wouldn't ask for an approximation. Anything more than three would probably send him into cardiac arrest, and it was definitely more than three.

He continued pacing, more vigorously now, breathing heavily. Finally, he turned to face me. "You better have been using protection."

I choked on the breath I was taking. "No – Dad, we haven't been doing _that_. We've never…we just _sleep_, that's all!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, surveying my face. "And can I believe you? You've been lying to me already, Bella. You've lied to me a lot since you started dating him."

I felt sick with guilt and wished desperately, not for the first time, that I could tell him the truth. "I don't like lying to you, Dad."

"Then don't!" he said, shaking his head. "Do you _swear_ to me that you haven't had sex with that boy?"

I flushed in spite of myself, knowing that would only make me look guilty, but I couldn't help it. It was such an embarrassing thing to discuss with Charlie. "I swear, Dad. We…um, we both want to wait until marriage." Well, only half of it was a lie. We were waiting – but I definitely didn't _want_ to, and I rather hoped Edward didn't, either.

"You'd better not mean you're planning to marry him, Bella," he said, picking up on exactly the wrong part of the sentence. I winced.

"If he asks me, I will," I said. Lying would only make things more difficult later on.

"You're too young," Charlie said immediately. "Your mom and I –"

"I know you don't believe that," I interrupted. "Mom's the one who wasn't ready, not you."

Charlie sighed, looking a little defeated. "Maybe you are ready, Bella, but is _he_?"

_You have no idea_, I thought, suppressing a smile. Edward was definitely not too young for marriage; he was a little past due, actually, considering he was old enough to be my great-grandfather. "He is, Dad. I wish you would trust him again – you did once."

"That was before he broke your heart and started sneaking into your bedroom."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like he was there without my permission," I pointed out. _Not lately, at least._

"No, but he was there without _my_ permission," Charlie argued, "How did he even get in, anyway?"

I crossed my arms and lied through my teeth, "I let him in after you went to bed."

Charlie finally sat down in his usual chair across the table. "What is it about this boy, Bella?"

I could see the questions in his eyes – was I blinded by Edward's looks, his charm? I couldn't help feeling defensive. "He's a _good_ person, Dad. Better than you'll ever know. He's considerate and kind and he would do anything to protect me – and he loves me unconditionally. Don't ask me to give that up, Dad."

He sighed, looking away. "No more sleepovers. I don't think that's too much to ask."

"All right," I agreed; how could I argue with that? But even still, I wasn't sure I could keep my promise. To have to go without falling asleep next to Edward, without those quiet moments we spent with me wrapped up in his arms…we'd come too far to take so many steps backward.

"And I think this marriage thing should wait until you've finished college," he added.

I tried to give him my best 'don't push your luck' look. "We'll see."

Wearily, he stood from the table. "You should probably do your homework now," he suggested, headed for the living room. I was glad to be released and went up to my room, hoping I would find Edward waiting on my bed as he was wont to do. No such luck. I supposed he decided not to take his chances.

Feeling deflated and tired, I decided to ignore my homework and lay down on my bed instead. I turned on my CD player – Edward's CD, which I rarely removed, started to play his soothing lullaby for me, and it wasn't long until I dozed off.

I woke abruptly an hour later to the sound of someone knocking firmly at the front door. I got up and went to the head of the stairs to see who it was as Charlie sauntered into the hallway to answer it.

I was finally able to relax a little when I saw Edward's tall form in the doorway – he stood a few inches over Charlie, whose expression I couldn't see from this angle. Edward didn't look up at me, although he must have sensed me there; he only looked at Charlie.

"I came to apologize, Sir," Edward said, and I blinked. I don't know what I had expected Edward to do or say, but that wasn't it.

Charlie stepped back from the door and gestured Edward inside. "You may as well come in and sit down. We have a lot to talk about, you and I."

I almost laughed at the thought of Charlie interrogating Edward like a normal teenage boy who couldn't read his thoughts or topple the house over with one or two good shoves.

Edward didn't seem to find it funny. He looked utterly repentant as he followed Charlie inside – until he caught my eye and winked with the smallest of smiles. I grinned. Edward Cullen was going to dazzle once again.

* * *

Charlie's thoughts were not exactly favorable toward me as we took seats in the living room. I suppose I deserved much worse, considering I'd been the cause of the majority of Bella's near-death experiences, not that Charlie was aware of that. Bella also seemed to have convinced him that I'd yet to defile his daughter, but he was absolutely certain that I had the intent.

Granted, he wasn't entirely wrong – had I been human and free to lose myself in her, I would have done much more than kiss Bella by now – but Charlie didn't need to know that.

"Well," he said, crossing his arms, "Say what you have to say."

Bella was waiting in the hallway, listening; I could hear her quiet breaths, her heart beating a little more quickly than normal, could smell her intoxicatingly sweet scent – all much too close to be upstairs. Well, I supposed I would have to make this _twice_ as good now.

I sat straighter, mustering up every ounce of sincerity I'd ever possessed. "I'm very sorry, for deceiving you and betraying your trust with your daughter once again. I know you've never forgiven me for hurting her before, and I wouldn't ask you to…I'll never forgive myself for hurting someone like Bella. Believe me, I would have done everything in my power to stay, had I known…I thought she would be better off without me, in the end. I know I don't deserve her, but I love her, and respect her, and all I want is to make her happy."

_This kid is either in love with her or a very good actor. I'm not sure which is worse._ "What I don't understand is why you felt the need to sneak into my daughter's bedroom at night," Charlie said, fixing me with a glare I knew he normally reserved for the police station.

"To be near her," I answered honestly, glancing down at my hands. If I kept eye contact for too long, he'd think I was trying too hard; if I looked away too much, he would suspect guilt. It was a fine balance I had to strike. I continued, "When I'm not with her it's like I'm living through some unpleasant dream, waiting to wake up…counting down the minutes until I can see her again."

I could tell Charlie deliberately avoided thinking about that statement as he pressed on, "Just what _are_ your intentions with my daughter, Edward? If you love her as much as you claim…"

I heard a sharp intake of breath from the hallway that Charlie missed entirely, and fought back a grin.

"Of course, I want to spend the rest of my life with her," I said, almost offended by the suggestion – as if I could ever grow tired of Bella; as if I could ever deny her anything she wanted.

_That's what I was afraid of_, Charlie thought, a cynical mutter in his head as he stood and began to pace. I looked away again.

"I _won't_ leave her again," I said, hearing the fears he wouldn't voice. "If you don't believe I would stay for her sake, then believe I would stay for _mine_. You don't understand…I was in…constant agony without her; ask anyone in my family. I was useless…I was about to crawl back to her on hands and knees when…when I heard…."

I couldn't bear to continue; the memories would always be unbearably fresh – the utter despair I had felt when Rosalie told me Bella had died – knowing that the most beautiful, kind, extraordinary creature in the world was gone – knowing there was nothing left to live for.

_God, give the kid a break,_ Charlie was telling himself. _You know how that feels._

I wished I could block out his tortured memories of the day he'd lost his wife and daughter, the pain he felt every time he had to say goodbye to Bella, the loneliness. Guilt overwhelmed me…I was going to take his daughter away from him for good; I knew there was no way I could back out now. In the end, I needed her too much, and I couldn't something she wanted so desperately, even if it was insane.

"I take it you plan to marry her, then," Charlie went on, standing over me with his hands joined behind his back – an authoritative pose.

"Yes, sir," I said tentatively, wondering if I ought to ask for his blessing now or if it would be better to let him think he had no say in the situation.

He scowled; I flinched internally. "But you plan to go to college first, I hope?"

"I'd…rather hoped we would do both, actually," I said slowly. "But she'd never want for anything. Carlisle inherited a lot of money from his father," I lied, "and he put it into trust funds for each of us…I have more than enough to support us both through school, and then some; she wouldn't have to work or anything…it would almost be _better_ that way, and I know my parents approve; they love Bella…"

I trailed off, realizing with horror that I'd actually been _babbling_ – but I was nervous, an emotion I'd thought I was all but immune to until I met Bella. I wanted Charlie's approval, desperately, both for my sake and even more for Bella's, who dreaded hurting her parents almost as much as she dreaded growing older.

"I suppose you've thought a lot about this," Charlie commented. _I guess it could be much worse._

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I know that there's no changing Bella's mind once she's set on something…so I suppose you may as well have my blessing. But you'd better think long and hard about this, because if you change your mind and break her heart I'll –"

"I won't," I said, cutting off a threat I really didn't want to hear out loud. "I won't let her down again."

"Well," Charlie said, crossing his arms stoically, "I suppose you'll want to see her before you leave?"

"If that's all right, sir," I replied, smiling to myself as I heard her scramble as quietly as possible back up the stairs. There was then a loud thump as she tripped, audible to Charlie's ears as well as mine. We winced simultaneously.

"Maybe you should go check on her, then," he said, glancing warily in her general direction.

I nodded and gratefully escaped into the hallway to find Bella sprawled out at the top, scowling. I resisted the urge to cackle at her. "Everything intact?"

"Yes," she grumbled, hoisting herself into a sitting position. I scaled the stairs at my normal speed, knowing Charlie had settled down before the TV and would never see.

"Well," I said quietly, sitting beside her, "you know what they say about eavesdropping."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall anyone ever saying anything about bodily injury."

I laughed at her glare and wound an arm around her, watching her lips struggle against a smile. "I assume you heard the good news, though."

Now she did smile, a slow curve that lit up her face. "I can't believe you got him to give his blessing."

I pretended to be offended. "Really, Bella, have you so little faith in my charm? Don't I _dazzle_ you anymore?" I teased.

She blushed tantalizingly and leaned into me; I breathed in her sweet scent, a feeling of peace washing over me even as my throat tingled with thirst.

Smiling faintly, she tilted her head up to kiss my jaw. "You'll always dazzle me."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Dusk to Dawn (10/?)  
Rating: PG for now.  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Characters/Pairings: Edward/Bella, all characters  
Summary: Post-New Moon. Bella and Edward deal with Jacob, Victoria, the issue of Bella's transformation, and...whatever else I decide to throw in.  
Disclaimer: The whole fabulous world of Forks, WA belongs to Stephenie Meyer and whoever she sells it to. I, unfortunately, am not one of them; just taking it out for a test drive.

* * *

"Our problems aren't over, you know," Bella reminded me as she prepared dinner for her and Charlie – some spicy Mexican thing that made my nose itch.

"Believe me, I know," I responded, although I didn't care as much as I should in that moment. I was too absorbed in watching her as she chopped up a pepper and threw the pieces into a frying pan with the other cutting board victims.

"There's still the werewolves," she went on, dicing an onion now. I watched the knife flash nervously. She couldn't possibly do all this chopping without hurting herself. "I don't think they're going to give up just because I've convinced Charlie not to arrest you."

"No," I sighed. "I don't think they'll stop until they've broken the treaty completely. But worse things could happen. No one will truly believe them – or if anyone does, they'll be laughed off – and we'll simply leave and not come back."

Bella bit her bottom lip, and I realized her eyes were tearing. I hoped it was from the onion, but when she spoke, I knew it wasn't. "Never come back to Forks? Forever?"

I sighed, feeling her sadness. I didn't want to say goodbye to Forks, either…especially since I'd met Bella here. This place held so many memories. "Maybe not forever. A new generation of Quileutes might be more open to friendship. But for now…it would be for the best."

She dropped the knife on the cutting board and gripped the edges of the countertop. "Why is he doing this to me?" she asked quietly. "We were friends…"

I went to her, _needing_ to comfort her. "I don't think friendship was ever going to be enough for him, Bella," I said as she turned into me and let me hold her against my chest. "He wants you, and he sees me and my family as the only thing keeping you from him. He won't be satisfied until we're gone."

"It's not fair. He _knows_ I'll never stop loving you…he knows I can't…" she whispered, burrowing closer. I stroked along her warm neck, hoping to soothe her. She shivered against me.

"I don't think he really knows," I said, knowing exactly what Jacob thought, having heard it firsthand – he thought Bella had been getting over me, moving on while I was gone. Sometimes I wondered if she really knew herself that well…if perhaps she could move on. But I couldn't make myself leave her again to find out.

She snorted. "Well, he should!" she said angrily. "I was half out of my mind while you were gone…the motorcycles, the cliff diving…that's not me at all!"

I scowled at the reminder of her dangerous behavior while I was gone, and felt the simultaneous pang of anger and guilt – she had _promised_ me she would take care of herself…but then, she only did it to hear my voice…if I'd only _been_ there…

"Edward?" she said, looking up at me with concern. "You know that wasn't your fault."

I sighed and shook my head. "No, it was. But you're forgetting something, Bella. Jacob didn't really know you before that. I doubt he realized it was unusual behavior for you."

"I suppose you're right," she said miserably as she pulled away. "Why are you defending him, anyway? I'm trying to be angry, here!"

I chuckled ruefully. "I know what it's like to love you, Bella. I know what I would do to keep you…it's hard to blame him for trying, even if the thought makes me sick…"

"Edward," she said gently, stepping closer again. "You're not…you don't think I would _leave you_, do you?"

I met her eyes and forced a small smile. "I couldn't really blame you if you wanted to. I don't like the thought of – honestly, I _hate_ the thought of you with anyone else, especially someone as dangerous as a _werewolf_, but if you would be happier –"

"Honestly, Edward!" she interrupted, eyes blazing. "You can be a complete idiot sometimes, do you know that? I would _not_ be happier with Jacob, or anyone else! Even when I was sure you were never coming back, I never once really _wanted_ anyone else. I thought about being with Jacob, because he obviously wanted it, but even the thought felt like a betrayal – not just to you, but to _myself_. And when Alice told me she'd seen you going to Italy, I knew. I knew I could never love anyone else, and even trying to was a lie. Don't doubt me now, Edward; we've been through too much –"

"Bella," I cut in, feeling guilty, but pleased, and even guiltier for feeling pleased. "I don't doubt you, not at all. But I do wonder if perhaps you underestimate yourself…your ability to move on, to love again."

Her reaction was a scowl. "I definitely do not want to find out. We know six months wasn't enough. It could be _years_, if ever…ugh, I don't think I could survive it. Maybe if I didn't know you loved me…but I _do_ know now, and if you left, I would only wait for you."

"I just want you happy, Bella."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed, Edward, but it's rare that I'm not deliriously happy when I'm with you."

"As long as it stays that way," I said.

"It will," she promised, and she kissed me lightly on the lips. It was a struggle, as always, not to do more. I made myself content to hold her, breathing in her scent…until I noticed something else.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes?" she murmured dreamily.

"I think dinner is burning."

She let out a startled curse and flew to the stove as I chuckled behind her.

* * *

Now that I'd agreed to marry Edward, and Victoria was out of the picture, and Charlie had approved, I was finding myself more and more eager for the day to come. I'd never thought about it much beforehand, knowing instinctively that I could not live without Edward and shouldn't try, but now I found myself wondering what it would be like to be Edward's _wife_…to be with him always, to know everything there was to know about him…

And always, always my mind wandered into the dangerous territory of imagining how our physical relationship would change, how I would one day soon know every part of his exquisite body. Someday soon I would know how he looked when he got out of the shower, what sort of underwear he wore, whether he would taste as good as he smelled…

Those thoughts were risky indeed. Once I'd found myself thinking them while staring at Edward, and when I realized what I was doing, naturally, I blushed deeply, causing him to ask questions – questions that I couldn't bring myself to answer. There was no _way_ I was telling him which part of him I was thinking about.

It was with this shaky mindset that I let Alice drag me to Seattle to search for wedding dresses. I was overjoyed when Edward asked to come along, but rapidly disappointed to learn he would be doing some shopping of his own, and wouldn't be there to save me from Alice's obsessive tendencies.

"What are you shopping for?" I asked him as he slid into the driver's seat of the Volvo, having already helped me into the passenger's seat. Alice was already buckled up in the back, radiating energy like a young child on the way to McDonald's.

"That's my little secret for now," he said, flashing me a grin. Alice chuckled in the backseat, and though she refused to meet my eyes, I _knew_ she knew.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Vampires," I muttered under my breath.

The drive to Seattle could take awhile, even with a crazy vampire behind the wheel, so I was glad for Edward's presence. Being away from him for a whole day could be excruciating, and it was even worse when I could do nothing but sit and wait for the ride to end. He held my hand as he drove and sang along to the CD he had playing, until Alice insisted, loudly, that he stop. I couldn't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to listen to Edward, but I supposed fifty years could make a lot of things irritating. I hoped I never became so inured to Edward.

Edward left us with the car at a small, chic boutique among Seattle's pricier stores. Even if he'd wanted to stay, Alice had forbidden him, just in case we found "the perfect dress" – but knowing Alice, that would take several trips.

After trying on at least twenty dresses, all of which were absolutely stunning and completely unsatisfactory to Alice, I demanded a break. She took me to get something to eat, and then to another store. I hoped Edward knew where to find us.

The afternoon passed much like the morning had, until I was slumped, exhausted in a chair outside the dressing rooms, while Alice tutted over the castoffs. "I think we may have to see about getting Vera to make you something."

"Vera?" I said, confused. Was this a vampire I'd yet to meet?

Alice looked at me in disbelief. "Very _Wang_, Bella! I'm sure she'd be happy to…she did Rosalie's last wedding…"

I blinked, about to question her more when the door opened and the saleswoman dropped a pile of hangers at what walked in. I turned around to find Edward, empty-handed, smirking at the entire scene.

"Seen anything you like, Bella?" he asked, striding over, ignoring the gawking saleswoman.

"Yes," I huffed, "Not that Alice will ever let me buy a dress."

Edward laughed and dragged me into a standing position. "I know it can be painful, but let Alice spoil you now. If you don't, she'll just have another way to guilt-trip you."

I sighed in mock-resignation, but any bad mood I'd been in had faded the minute he walked in the door. He looked so delightfully light-hearted that my own heart swelled. I wanted to keep him smiling that way forever.

"Come on, Alice," he said, tugging her away from the pile of dresses she was still fretting over. "It won't do us any good if Bella drops dead from exhaustion before the wedding."

Edward chuckled as he led me out the door at something I wasn't in on, Alice following behind us. I quirked an eyebrow in a silent request for answers.

"The clerk," he explained. "She wanted to kill you anyway, I'd reckon, because she had to assist you with half the store's stock and you didn't buy anything, but you turning out to be my fiancée was the last straw for her."

I glanced back through the plate-glass window in the door to find the saleswoman glaring after me. I flushed.

"It's Alice's fault, not mine," I complained as he held the car door open for me. "Why does everyone want to kill _me_?"

Edward shook his head. "No clue. If they had any sense, they'd want to keep you," he said, leaning over me to kiss me quickly on the forehead before he went around to the driver's side. My heart thrummed happily.

Alice was ignoring us, already in the backseat, with her cell phone out, having an intense conversation with someone. From the sounds of it, she was already hunting down a designer to make my dress. A part of me didn't mind. I wanted to be as beautiful as possible for Edward on that day, even if he would inevitably outshine me.

The drive home was quiet, pleasant, as Alice chattered away in the back, on a mission, and I watched Edward, whose eyes vacillated between me and the road.

Edward dropped Alice off at the road to their house before taking me home. I was still feeling buoyant and giddy, looking forward to spending a quiet evening with Edward…until he pulled up to my house, and what I saw there burst my bubble like a pin to a balloon.

Jacob's painstakingly built Rabbit was parked in our driveway, behind my truck, and he stood on the porch, with Charlie, speaking urgently.

"What's he doing?" I asked Edward, my stomach sinking with dread.

Edward's jaw was clenched when he turned to face me, angry. "His pack has planted evidence near the supposed crime scene – hairs, clothing scraps. Things that, with eyewitnesses, could be enough to subpoena us for DNA testing. He's come to tell Charlie what they 'found.'"

I felt the sickening sting of betrayal burn the back of my throat as I looked up and met Jacob's flat, emotionless eyes.


End file.
